We Found Love in a Hopeless Place
by backt0theburrow
Summary: Draco's in a dark place, his life going no where. He wants nothing more but for it to end. When he tries and doesn't succeed, will the great Saint Potter change that?
1. Taking the piss, Scarhead?

Draco let out a soft sigh as he sat up in his hospital bed right after the Healer left the room. He looked down at the IV in his hand. It hurt, he thought as he scowled. Why did the Healers use this stupid _Muggle_ technology? They said something about Draco being "malnourished and dehydrated."

"I hate this."

"I know." Narcissa sighed as she placed a hand on Draco's IV-free hand.

"Enough with complaining, you got yourself into this predicament."

"Enough, Lucius!" Narcissa hissed before looking at Draco with sorrow in her eyes.

Draco swallowed thickly as he slowly looked out the window, trying to ignore his father's comment. His father was right. It was his own fault. "You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you through this."

"Draco, it's okay. We understand."

"No, we don't! You are the heir of the Malfoy family! You are a disgrace!"

"_Lucius_!" She stood up quickly and grabbed Lucius by his elbow and dragged him out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "Enough. You didn't see him hanging there. Lucius, our only son.. a rope around his neck, his legs dangling.. This is hard enough on him and it's hard on me. I was the one who found him."

Lucius said nothing as he stared at his wife of many years as she tried to compose herself as she struggled not to cry. Their only son was, indeed, in the room before them after almost succeeding in hanging himself. The blond pulled his wife into a hug, allowing her to hide her face in his chest. Normally, this wasn't something a Malfoy would do, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

The elder Malfoy heard someone approach and looked over his shoulder to surprisingly find none other than the famous Harry Potter staring at the husband and wife. "What are you doing here?" He asked begrudgingly as his eyes narrowed with no time to waste.

"I heard what happened," Harry said softly.

"You have no right being here," Lucius spat with venom dripping from his every word.

"If I remember correctly, I'm the reason that you lot stayed out of Azkaban. If I hadn't said anything, all three of you would be thrown in there for life." Harry let out with a sigh. He didn't really want to have to resort to this, but he knew that Lucius hated him and the Malfoy family were, regretfully to them, in Harry's debt.

"Lucius, he's right." Narcissa said softly, "come on, I know you're hungry, let's go and grab some food."

"If I hear one thing, Potter.."

"I'm not going to attack him," Potter said, slightly taken aback. Harry nodded at Narcissa and she gave him a slight nod in return before he turned to the door and knocked softly. He could hear a faint "go away," and couldn't help but to smirk to himself. Classic Malfoy, he thought as he decided to open the door anyways.

Draco's eyes narrowed the second he saw Potter's face. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?"

Harry said nothing as he walked over to the seat right next to Draco's bed. "Do you mind if I sit there?"

The only heir of the Malfoy family frowned, "yes, I do mind."

"Great." Harry laughed slightly as he sat down in the chair, taking off his jacket and laid it across his lap.

"I said I minded."

"How're you feeling?" He asked in a soft voice, trying not to anger the old classmate.

"I'm feeling chipper," the blond's eyes narrowed once more, "what do you think?" He paused for a second before resuming, "doesn't a famous Auror like you have more bigger things to do than visit the guy he fell out most with in school? I can't even recall how many times I've been cross with you."

Harry couldn't help but to laugh at that, "if I had a Galleon for every time that we were cross with each other, I'd be rich."

"Potter, you're already rich."

"Sorry, I should rephrase, I'd be as rich as a Malfoy."

"Funny," Draco spat. "Why are you here?"

"I heard.. about what happened."

"Oh? Came to mock me? To make me feel even shittier that I didn't succeed in doing myself in?" Draco couldn't believe what a prat Harry fucking Potter still was. Sure, Draco wouldn't admit it, but he was in life debt to Potter for keeping him and his family out of Azkaban, but just because he was Saint Potter he thought he could act however he pleased. It made Draco sick even thinking about it.

"No, not that at all." Did Draco see worry in Potter's eyes? Impossible. Of course he didn't. "I'm glad you didn't succeed, actually."

Did Potter really think that Malfoy would fall for a trick like this so easily? "Taking the piss, Scarhead?"

"What?" Now Draco saw a flash of disbelief. What was going on with The Boy Who Lived? "No, of course not. Why would you think I wanted you to die?"

Draco couldn't help but to feel cross with Harry. He was surely taking the piss. "We hate each other," he couldn't help but to say slowly as if he were talking to a disabled person.

"Oh," Harry muttered as he looked at his coat in his lap while he mindlessly picked at a loose thread with one hand. "I don't hate you."

"What?" The tone of shock and disbelief was apparent and couldn't be mistaken in Draco's own voice.

Narcissa opened the door and her nearing twenty-four-year-old son jumped at the sound, his lips quickly forming back into his normal, sour scowl.

"I think it's time for you to leave."

"I was just going." Harry slowly stood up and put his coat on. "Would you mind if I visited again?"

"Of course I would mind, Potty."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then. Same time, yeah?"

"Wanker." Draco muttered under his breath.

"It was.. nice seeing you two again." Harry nodded to the Malfoy parents as he left, trying to smile at them. He didn't have it in him anymore to be mean for the family. If it wasn't for Draco, Harry would have died at the Malfoy Manor and if it wasn't for Narcissa, Harry would have died in the Forbidden Forrest.. again.

* * *

><p><em>If you guys could review, that would honestly be great. I'm new to this site, you see. Reviews are most welcome so I can improve!<em>


	2. My bollocks are quite big, thank you

When Harry entered the wing of St. Mungo's the his old classmate happen to be, he couldn't help but to get slightly tense. Were his parents going to be there again? It wasn't that Harry had a problem seeing other people's parents. No, it wasn't that at all. It was seeing the _Malfoy_ parents. Sure, they had helped him survive the war and he had helped them to stay out of Azkaban. But there were years and years of hatred for each other. Narcissa was getting on well for her son's sake, not wanting to stress him. But Lucius lacked the ability to act civil towards the great Harry Potter.

"Oh, excuse me," Harry spoke quickly to a Healer passing by.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Potter?" There was still not a witch or wizard who didn't recognize him.

"Malfoy's parents do they happen to be here?"

"No, sir."

"Alright, thank you." Harry smiled slightly to himself as he took off the same exact jacket he had been wearing yesterday and draped it over his left forearm.

_Knock._

"Potter, if that's you, you better leave." A sour voice pervaded from the room before him.

"How're you feeling today?" He questioned as he ignored the patient after he opened the door and quietly closed it behind him. He walked over to the same chair he sat in yesterday, not even bothering to ask the other if it was alright to sit down. Harry mostly disregarded anything negative the young Malfoy had to say and acted as if it were nothing but a mere whisper in the wind.

"Does it look like I feel any better to you today?" Draco's lips formed instantly into a frown. Potter examined the old schoolmate. No, he really didn't look any better. There were still dark circles around Draco's eyes, his skin still as pale as ever and nothing but sadness was radiating from him. Harry also noticed the necklace-looking bruise that the rope had left around Draco's neck. For some reason, Harry had the urge to reach out and touch it gently.

"Malfoy.."

"Potter."

"Why did you do it?" He let slip out without meaning to while subconsciously touching his own neck in the same place that Malfoy's was bruised.

"Out."

"What?"

"Get out!"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's not my place to ask."

"You're right, it's not." Draco spat as his eyes wandered over to the window that was on the wall next to him. He took a slow breath in and, just as slowly, he let it out. He couldn't let the tears spill. Not in front of Potter. Especially not in front of Potter. He rather have his bollocks cut off than cry in front of Potter.

While gazing at Malfoy, Harry seemed to notice the glossy look in his eyes, tears threatening to spill. Harry wasn't stupid. Eventually, his green hues travelled to the same place at Malfoy's. The two sat in silence for what seemed forever.

"You can stay if I can ask you something."

The auror instantly froze up. The first thoughts that popped into his head was that Malfoy was going to ask him questions about the War. Even though Harry didn't really have a problem with talking about it with curious people, he didn't know how comfortable he would be with talking about the War with a former Death Eater even if he didn't hate the man. "Sure," his eyes stayed on the window that showed the busy city of London.

"I'm curious. Why did you ask the Weaselette to marry you? I didn't picture you a bloke who would tie himself down so young."

"You're going to take this piss for this."

Draco's eyes that had stared through the window so long, finally looked over to see the hero of the Wizarding World. "If you want to stay, keep talking, Potty."

"I didn't ask her."

"What?"

"She asked me."

Draco stared for a few moments before bursting out laughing. The first time in about a year that Draco had truly laughed. "This is rich. The great Harry Potter doesn't have the bollocks to ask his _girlfriend_," he spat with disgust laced into the word, "to marry him? She has to ask?"

"My bollocks are quite big, thank you."

"Potter," his curled with disgust, "I don't want to know the size of your package."

"Jealous, are we?"

"Stop talking like we're mates. We're not mates and we never will be."

Harry finally decided to look at the man before him. "As sad as that is Malfoy, I was the one who put my name out there to keep you alive and out of Azkaban."

"What is this?" Draco began, a huge scowl on his face, "your attempt to make me feel bad and open up and decided why I tried to hang myself? I think you have a higher chance of me sucking your knob off."

Harry raised an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth trying not to curl into a smirk, "bent, Malfoy?"

"You wish, Potter."

At that, Harry let out a small laugh. Imagine if Malfoy _was_ bent, he told himself. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, his attention grabbed the clock. "Oh, bloody hell. I've got to go. I've got to get back to the office, we have to do a raid."

"Good, I didn't want you here anyways, Potter." Malfoy rubbed the back of his neck where it connected to his back as it was a bit sore from sitting up all day. He moved so he was laying down on his side, his hues back on the window, wishing he could be in the outside world.

"Maybe I'll come back after the raid."

"Don't you have your _fiance_ to get back to?"

"I'll see you tomorrow around the same time then, yeah?" Harry stood up and put his coat back on.

When he had reached the door, Malfoy spoke once more. His voice cold, yet Harry could still tell how fragile he was. "Why do you care so much that a former Death Eater tried to kill himself? We're enemies."

"Were." Harry smiled slightly, but Malfoy couldn't see as Harry was gripping the doorknob, his back facing the other.

"What?"

"You're not an enemy of mine, not anymore, Malfoy."

"Why's that?" The blond demanded.

"You're not nearly as evil as you think you are.." Harry had almost called the other by his first name. Good thing he had caught himself before he had. That would had been just awful and awkward. The thought that didn't leave his mind was, why_ did_ he almost call the infamous former Death Eater by his name? Was it because he wanted to consider them friends or perhaps it was because he felt bad for him. Yes, Harry concluded, it was because he felt bad for him.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for the reviews so far! Please send some more! I really absolutely love feedback! I appreciate it all!<em>


End file.
